Life Unlived revised
by fmfg
Summary: Severus is alive after the war, but he hasn't moved on. What will happen when he meets a young new teacher and her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Severus's point of view, two years after the war:**

I just laid there once again, not wanting to move. Every morning it was the same where I never wanted to get out of bed. Maybe I was making up for the countless hours I spent getting only a few hours of sleep I got each night, if I was lucky. It was nice, for once, not having to rush out of bed to go deal with spying issues or irritating students.

It had been two years since the end of the war, two years since they found me barley alive, a year since I recovered from my injuries, and a year since I started confining myself to my rooms in the dungeon at Hogwarts. So much had changed for everyone. The wizarding world was a peace. People could go about their lives once again, start families and what not. They could go back to their lives. Since I never had a life of my own, I didn't know what to do with my time.

I was awarded Merlin First Class. I knew the Potter brat had something to do with it, but I chose to ignore it. I felt grateful they didn't insist on some pointless ball for me to attend to. I, at least, had to thank Potter for telling them to leave me alone in peace.

After a year of physical therapy, I was able to return to the one place I felt at home, Hogwarts. I suspected he had something to do with the offer I was given of living at my Hogwarts rooms with full teacher salary, which I took. Since then I had spent my time how I had always wanted to. I restricted myself to my rooms, since I didn't have to deal with the high demands of being a death eater, teaching, and trying to protect Potter. I was free.

I always thought I'd want to do some kind of research either with potions or the dark arts, since I finally had all of this time I found I didn't want to do much of anything other than, and for a lack of a better word, mope. At least I could take care of me and not obsess on how to repay my debt to Lily.

_Lily._ The thought of her left me depressed and lonely. The one person who cared for me more than anyone else, other than Albus and Minerva, was now gone. I had told her things, things that I hadn't told anyone else. She got to my heart when no one else could. When she had died, I died as well. I knew her death was my fault. I loved her so much, and I repaid her by getting her and her husband killed. Her son was cheated out of a normal childhood because of _me._

These thoughts consumed me for a long time. I laid in bed as the endless cycle consumed me of beating myself up. I thought of how I could have, _should have _done things differently. I'm sure I would have never called Lily mine, but she deserved to live in happiness, even if it was with James Potter and his son. I felt so guilty that it seemed like I couldn't focus on anything else. I ended up staying in bed for hours, even after I was fully awake.

Over time, I eventually got out of bed realizing that Lily wouldn't me to stay in bed all day. I had to get out for her, and this would cause me to get up, put on clean clothes, and eat. I became healthier than I had been in years, physically at least. I gained weight and I got plenty of sleep.

After getting out of bed I would read, since I had time for that now. I got to read many different types of books from the dark arts to potions to fiction books, both Muggle and wizarding. Reading was the only thing that kept me sane. This routine made the days fly and creep slowly by at the same time.

This new life, however, would change to give way to a new life.

"Severus," I heard a familiar motherly voice call from outside my doorway, knocking soon followed.

I stood, putting my book down on the seat. I opened the door to find Minerva standing outside the door.

"Severus," she said smiling at me gently.

"Minerva," I said, quietly turning from the door I allowed her to follow me.

I sat in my seat, and I heard Minerva close the door and take a seat across from me.

"I wanted to see how you were doing Severus," she said, in a kind voice.

"As well as one can expect," I told her.

"That always seems to be the case," she said, nodding.

"Did you have a point in coming today?" I sensed that this was more than one of the rare social visits.

"I wanted to offer you a position at the school."

"No," I said quickly before she could go on.

"Severus," she said her mouth going into a thin line. "I don't like how much you spend alone, it's not healthy. I want you to live again."

"Live again," I said bitterly. "As if that is what I did before."

"This has got to end Severus," she said, her eyes narrowing giving me a look that was usually reserved for student. "You don't even know what job I am going to give you."  
"I'm not teaching potions again," I said. "You know I won't teach it again."

"It's not a potions job."

"What is it then?"

"I've hired a teacher that has a young daughter," she explained. "She needs someone to watch over the girl while she teaches."

"And naturally you thought of me to do it," I said sarcastically.

"This could be good for you, Severus."

"What if I'm happy with my life now?" I asked, telling her a half truth. "I finally have peace and I am getting the rest that I want."

"I don't buy that," she replied sharply. "You need to get out. It's not healthy to keep yourself locked up in your rooms all of the time."

"No, Minerva."

"At least meet them." She urged me.

"No," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You are always so stubborn," she said, shaking her head. "Please, at least join me for dinner tonight."

"I will not go to the Great Hall," I told her.

"We can meet in my rooms."

"Fine, as long as you drop this idea of me watching the brat."

"I will see you at six then," she said, rising, and walking out of my rooms.

I let my head fall back, as I looked at the clock resting on the mantel. It was three. I frowned trying to think of ways I could avoid going to dinner. Maybe Minerva was right, I had to get out of my rooms. Dinner would be … nice. She was my old friend, so what could go wrong. The next three hours went by too quickly for me, and I soon found myself walking to Minerva's rooms.

As I walked down the hall way, I came across a small figure walking towards me. Her head came up to my knee and she had blond curly hair that fell down to her shoulders. I looked around to see who could belong to. As we approached one another, I could hear her humming and she looked up to smile at me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Severus," I said quietly. "Where are your parents?"

"Well, I am trying to find the kitty," she said, looking up at me with her large eyes.

"The kitty?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "My mummy was using the potty and I saw the kitty and I was trying to find him and ask if he wanted to be my friend. My mummy and I could look after him and love him forever."

"Oh you mean Mrs. Norris," I said. "She has a home."

"Oh no," she said looking around. "I still want to be her friend though."

"Maybe," I said. "We should find your mother."

"And we can look for the kitty later," she said looking at me hopefully.

"Maybe," I repeated, sighing.

We walked down the hallway and I slowed my walking so she wouldn't be alone.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Severus."

"Sev-us," she said. "That's a funny name."

"Severus is not a funny name." I scowling at her.

"I like you," she said. "You my friend."

"I don't have any friends," I said, rolling my eyes not believing this conversation.

"Karina!" We heard a woman's voice yell from behind us.

We turned to see a young woman walking towards us quickly.

"Where have you been?" she asked looking down at the small girl.

"I was looking for the kitty," she said.

"What kitty?" The woman walked quickly toward us until she stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Norris," she said, and then looked at me. "Right Sev-us."

"That is the caretaker's cat," I explained. "She then found me, and I agreed to stay with her until we found you."

"Well thank you for your help," she said, lifting the girl into her arms.

"He is my friend mummy."

"Thank you again sir," the woman said, giving me an apologetic smile. "We must be going to dinner."

"You're welcome," I replied.

We started walking along the same hallway. After a few moments, I thought it strange that we had not gone in different directions yet, since I was to go to Minerva's and they to the Great Hall. I didn't say anything but lengthened my stride to get away from the chattering child. I got to Minerva's rooms and knocked on the door. She opened it and gave me a warm smile.

"You're late Severus," she said. "It's not like you."

"I got held up by something," I muttered.

"Go ahead have a seat," she said, gesturing towards a couch near the fire place.

I sat as Minerva busied herself at a table behind us as she gibbered about the school year while I listened politely. After a few moments we heard a knock on the door and Minerva looked at me nervously before answering the door. She opened the door to the young woman and the little girl that I had met briefly in the hall way.

"Sev-us," the little girl cried.

"So you've already met Severus," Minerva said smiling the girl.

"He's my friend," the little girl said.

"Oh is he now?" Minerva said, letting the two ladies in while giving me a smile.

"I was just helping the girl find her mother," I said, scowling.

"I was naughty and got lost," the girl piped up. "Sev-us was my friend who helped me be a good girl."

"Well, I am glad that you got help from him," Minerva said.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner," the young woman said.

"I want you to meet my old friend Severus," Minerva said. "This is Anna and her daughter, Karina, but I know you've met Karina already."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said and I nodded and her.

I stayed calm on the outside but inside I was fuming. I was mad at Minerva for inviting me here to have dinner with them. I felt tricked. The girl came and sat down on the other end of the couch with a book Minerva gave her. She started flipping through the pages. Minerva and Anna made small talk as they prepared the dinner behind us. I stared into the fire still feeling frustrated by Minerva's actions. I crossed my arms and turned my body away from the women.

"Sev-us?" Karina asked.

I grunted looking away from the fire and at the girl.

"When are we going to find my kitty friend?" she asked, looking at me with her large brown eyes.

"You should ask your mother to help you," I said to her before looking back at the fire.

"But you are my friend," she said and I looked back to her, "and friends help each other."

"I am no one's friend," I said sternly.

"Sure you are," she said her eyes growing wider. "Aunt M said you are her friend. You helped me find my mummy and that makes you my friend too!"

I looked away from the child again ignoring her thinking that she would leave me alone.

"Sev-us," the girl said moving closer to me. "Will you read me my book please?"

I looked at the girl who had crawled closer to me on the couch and was now sitting very close to me while sitting on her knees.

"Can't you read it?" I asked.

"I'm only three," she said. "Mummy said I'm too little to read."

"You speak well for a three year old," I told her, unsure of why I said it.

"My mummy said I started talking before I was one," she said, puffing out her chest.

_That would explain the constant annoying chatter _I thought.

"Please read it to me," she said, and I found myself unable to look away from her eyes. "Please Sev-us."

"Fine," I said, "but just this one book."

I quietly read to her and she looked at the pictures in rapt attention. I could feel Minerva's eyes on me and I knew I would not hear the end of it. After we finished the book the little imp went and got another book and read it on her own for which I was grateful. We ate supper together and I ate in silence while the women chatted. I mainly ignored the conversation and focused on eating so I could get back to my rooms as soon as possible.

Anna and Minerva started clearing dishes in another room while I was left with Karina who hummed and swung her legs back and forth.

"Aunt M and I made ice cream for dinner," she said, smiling at me.

"That's nice," I told her and I crossed my arms.

"She even let me have a some," Karina said. "It's yummy, and Aunt M said that even you would love it."

"I'm sure she did," I said, as Minerva (or Aunt M) and Anna came back in the room.

"I said no such thing," Minerva said turning red.

"Yes you did, Aunt M," Karina said, smiling at her honorary aunt.

"Let's have your mum and Severus try some of this," Minerva said, trying to distract Karina.

"Can I have a big bowl, Mummy?" Karina asked.

"No. You may have a little so we can make it last," Annie said.

"Okay, Mummy," she said, watching her mother dish up the ice cream.

I watched Anna as she put the ice cream into four bowls. She had black curly hair and was tiny. She wore Muggle clothing which showed her curves. I looked away from her. She wasn't Lily, and I flinched at the thought of my old friend. She still held my heart, after all this time. I gave a small thank you to Anna as she gave me a bowl. I ate again in silence feeling grateful for the distraction of the food.

**Leave feedback please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From Severus' point of view:**

I sat at Minerva's table until Anna carried Karina's sleeping body (the one time when she wasn't talking) away from the table. Once they were gone and folded my arms and glared at Minerva.

"Don't give me that look, Severus," she said as she glared right back.

"I think I can give you that look," I told her. "We were supposed to have dinner just the two of us."

"Was it really that bad," she asked me. "Karina seems to love you."

"It was that bad," I told her telling a half truth.

I didn't want to be around people. I just wanted to be left alone, which terrified me.

"It wasn't Severus," she said. "I'm glad you came."

I snorted and looked away and I felt her move near me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should work with Karina," Minerva said.

"I have no interest in working with the child." I looked up at the woman who was like a mother to me.

"I saw how you interacted with her, Severus," she said. "You would take good care of her, and I know she would be good for you."

"You're being ridiculous, Minerva," I growled at her.

"Well it's up to you," she said as she sighed. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"It could have been better," I said, folding my arms and looking away. I knew I sounded childish but I didn't care.

"I'll come and see you soon, Severus," she said as she smiled at me. "I miss our friendship."

"If you must," I said, enjoying our old banter.

I left her rooms and made my way to my own. The next couple of days I fell into my old routine of sleeping in late, forcing myself to get up, shower, eat, and read for the rest of the day. On the third day after my dinner I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find no one until I looked down to hear a rush of words coming out of a small child.

"Sev-us," Karina said smiling up at me. "It's time we found the kitty."

"Where is your mother?" I asked as I frowned at the girl.

"She is taking a nap," she said as she bit her lip as though she was afraid to get into trouble. "I was too, but then I woke up. I wanted to see my friend Sev-us and find the kitty."

"Karina, I'm not sure I could help you find the kitty."

"Why Sev-us," she asked looking up at me with her big eyes that seemed to see right through me.

"The cat belongs to the caretaker," I told her, "and I don't know if it's okay for us to play with the cat."

"Oh," she said, looking sad for a moment before her face lit up. "Will you play with me Sev-us?"

"Well, I don't have any toys," I said. "Did your mother give you permission to come and see me?"

"Yes," she said brightly.

"Karina," I said in a stern tone.

"Well…no," she said looking down, "but Aunt M showed me where you lived, and I missed you."

"We should go find your mum," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, Sev-us," she said.

I stepped out the door and sighed. _How did I always end up taking her back to her mother? _I thought.

"Do you know how to get to your rooms?" I asked.

"Yes. Mum made sure I did when we first came here," she said. "Did you know this place is magical?"

"Yes," I grumbled.

"Maybe we can buy a kitty," she said, "and he can live here with you and I can have two friends to visit."

"You have to have your mother's permission first," I said. _What am I saying? _I thought_. "_If we get a cat it can stay with you."

"Okay, Sev-us," she said while she beamed up at me.

I then felt her slip her hand into mine and I frowned but for some reason didn't shake her hand away. We walked the whole way while she chatted and held my hand. We finally got to the rooms, stopped outside the door, and she looked up at me.

"Do you know your password," I asked.

"Mum told me," She said as her brows furrowed. "It's…it's…"

"Oh good grief," I said before I sighed and knocked on the door.

"We could go have a picnic if mum is still napping," Karina said brightly, "and ask for some food from my house elf friend."

"We still need to ask your mother if it's okay," I said sternly. "You could be in trouble because you came and saw me without her or getting her permission."

"Oh I forgot about that," she said, "You'll still be my friend right?"

"Yes," I said, kicking myself mentally for letting the kid get to me.

Just then the door to their rooms opened to find Anna standing there with her curly, black hair tied back with a few tendrils that became loose, she was also wearing a tight shirt and sweat pants. She had an hour glad figure that I wanted to run my hands over. I swallowed as I took in the sight while Anna looked between me and her daughter.

"Karina what are you doing?" she asked with a confused look. "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I was, Mummy," she said, fidgeting, "but then I woke up and went to go find my friend Sev-us."

"Oh Karina," Anna said. "What did I say about leaving the rooms without me?"

"Not to do it, Mummy," Karina said, looking down at her feet.

"We will have to miss our time outside today," Anna said.

"Okay, Mummy," Karina said still looking down at her feet.

"Thank you for your help, Severus," Anna said at me.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" she asked.

I opened my mouth and hesitated unsure if I should accept or not.

"Please, Severus," she said. Her brown eyes were similar to her daughter's, and they held my attention. "It's the least I could do since you went out of your way to bring Karina back to me."

"All right," I said going into their rooms.

I looked around their rooms; it was bright with blue and cream colors around the room. I was ushered to a couch sitting by an area scattered with toys. Anna ordered tea from a house elf while Karina started playing with her toys. I watched the girl while she played, chattering to no one in particular. Anna gave me a weary smile and I then watched her as she picked up things around her rooms. I swallowed again as I saw how her clothes stretched across her body. I tore my eyes away from her not waiting to be caught staring like some dirty old man.

"So where did you find her this time?" Anna asked and I looked into her brown eyes while Anna finally sat down.

"She came to visit my rooms," I said.

"Minerva must have shown her where those were yesterday," she said, running her hand across her face.

"You could always ward your rooms so that way it will alert you if she got out again," I said.

"I could if I could do magic," she said.

"You can't do magic?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'm a Muggle."

"But you are teaching here?" I asked.

"Yes, Muggle Studies," she said.

"How did you find out about wizarding then?" I asked.

"Because my husband was a wizard," she said.

"Was?" I asked. W_hy am I asking her so many questions, _I thought.

"He passed away during the war just after we had Karina," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," I said, feeling jealous that she was married before.

"He was a great man," she said, smiling sadly. "I wouldn't trade it for anything, and he gave me my daughter. I had something to fight for after he passed."

"She is a sweet girl," I said, looking at the playing Karina.

"She is," Anna said smiling at her daughter. "What did you teach here?"

"Potions," I said, "but I needed time off since the war."

"I don't blame you." She smiled at me, making my heart leap. "A lot of people needed time off."

"Sev-us?" I felt a little hand tugging at my trouser pant.

"Yes," I said looking down at the little girl.

"Read to me, Sev-us," she said.

"Just this one book," I said and she climbed up next to me and handed me her book.

I read the book quietly shifting uncomfortably when she laid her head on my arm.

"Thank you, Sev-us," Karina said hugging my side when I finished.

She hopped down and then Anna handed me a cup of tea smiling at me causing my heart to quicken for a moment at her closeness. Anna sat on the couch next to me and continued to make small talk. We talked for nearly an hour before I excused myself to my rooms.

"Can I see my friend Sev-us tomorrow?" Karina asked me.

"I suppose," I said, without really thinking. "Only if you are good and you come with your mum to see me."

"Okay, Sev-us," she said happily and hugged my leg.

I patted her head awkwardly before I left for my rooms. Over the next couple of days somehow I ended up spending more time with Anna and Karina instead of confining myself to my rooms. It felt almost normal, that I should be spending time with them. I actually started liking spending time with Karina. She seems to be the one person who didn't know of my past and liked being around me.

"Severus, you don't have to take Karina for the afternoon," Anna argued when I offered to take her for the afternoon.

"I don't mind," I said. "She is just going to find me in my rooms anyway, and I know how busy the start of the year can be."

"I don't want to be a burden to you," she said, looking into my eyes.

"It's not a problem," I said quietly, looking away from her eyes when an intense feeling rose in my chest.

"Thank you, Severus," she said gently.

"You're welcome."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, and I'll if you need me I'll be in my office," I nodded as she left.

I sat on the couch glad that the imp was currently sleeping. I sighed resting my head back on the couch wishing that I had brought a book with me while. My gaze went to the fire that was burning low before I started to doze off.

When crying came from the bedroom, I rose and walked towards it, where Karina was sleeping. She was curled up into a ball and crying in her sleep. I walked across her small bedroom frowning at the site of all of the toys across the child's floor.

"Karina," I said once I was by her bed.

She whimpered again, turning over while the blankets became twisted around her.

"Karina," I repeated; my brows furrowed and I felt concern for her. She was usually a happy child that didn't cry often.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she awoke with a start and began to cry. Instincts took over and I quickly sat on the bed and pulled Karina into my arms, and she clung to me.

"Shh," I said, surprised by the sound of my voice. It sounded soft, somehow. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream," she said, sniffing.

"Oh?" I asked.

"There was a scary boy chasing me," she admitted, a few tears leaking down her cheeks.

"You know your mother or I wouldn't let anyone do that to you." An uncomfortable burning settled in my chest, making me ache.

"You promise, Sev-us," she asked, looking up at me with her large eyes.

"I promise."

"You're my best friend," she said, hugging me tightly.

I looked down at the child's head feeling something rush into me that I hadn't felt before. A desire to protect her and to be there for her to guide her, and as she fell asleep again I knew that I had to spend more time with the imp. She got me out of my rooms and around people again, even if those people were only herself, Minerva, and Anna.

I thought about Minerva's proposal about watching the child while the school year started. I knew I had to accept it and that Lily would be proud of me for working with Karina. I studied her little face. Her eyelashes were long, and her curls felt soft as I brushed some hair out of her face. She sighed in contentment as she hugged me tighter. Rocking my body, she eventually fell asleep.

_She actually trusts me, _I thought. _I doubt I'd be able to fall asleep with another person in the room._

Awe shook me to the core as I held the child in my arms. Swallowing, I put her back in bed. Walking out to the living room, unable to wrap my mind around my swirling emotions, I sat heavily in the armed chair. A moment later, Anna came into the room.

"Oh I hate staff meetings," she grumbled, kicking off her shoes, and sat heavily in the armed chair across from me. "How was she?"

"She had a nightmare," I said, "but she just fell back asleep."

"Really?" He eyebrows shot up. "Anytime she has a nightmare, I have a hell of a time getting her back to sleep."

"Well she is resting now," I said.

"Good," Anna said, and a peace settled over my chest as I watched her.

"Oh I so appreciate your help, Severus." A large smile crossed her beautiful face. "Karina doesn't stop talking about you when you leave."

"Does she ever stop talking?" I asked dryly.

"Well, no." Anna laughed. "Would you eat dinner with us? I don't feel like eating in the Great Hall, and I know a little girl who'd be thrilled to eat with her Sev-us."

I swallowed hard as I nodded. Her Severus. No one had ever called me theirs before, not even Lily.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Help me set the table?" she asked, standing.

"No house elves to do it?" I asked, standing.

"No." She laughed again, making my heart jump. "Sometimes, I prefer to do it the Muggle way, and sometimes I even cook dinner myself."

"Of course."

"Here are the plates," she said after bending down to get some from the cupboard in her modest kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Mummy, you're home!" Karina's voice yelled out.

I paused by the table to see Karina running toward Anna's open arms. Ignoring my feelings for the two women, I continued to set the table as Karina rushed to tell Anna about our afternoon.

"And I took a nap like a good girl, Mummy," Karina added.

"Good, sweetie." Anna kissed Karina's head. "Will you help us set the table?"

"Oh, Sev-us it eating with us?" Karina asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Anna grinned at me as she pulled three forks out of the drawer. "Put these on the table."

Karina held the three forks and placed each on by a plate. A brief smile crossed my face as she stood on her toes and stuck out her tongue in contraction while she helped us. Throughout dinner, Anna and Karina talked, well mostly Karina asked questions. A feeling of contentment ran through me, and I knew I was stuck. I had to watch Karina. Kicking myself for my weak resolve breaking, I helped clean up from dinner and put Karina to bed.

"Thank you for dinner, Anna," I said as we walked to her door.

"Oh, no problem, Severus." Anna gave me another smile, making my stomach flop.

"I wanted to know if you found any one to watch over Karina while you taught," I asked.

"Minerva said she tried to find someone but was unable to," she said, biting her lip. "I may have to leave her with a house elf."

A rush of guilt ran through me as I thought of saying no to Minerva's proposal to watch over Karina. _At least I may care for her now _I thought.

"I wouldn't mind watching her," I said.

"Oh, Severus, that would be great," she said and her face brightened. "Karina loves you, and I know she would be well cared for. Will you come by next Sunday and we can go over some things before the term starts Monday?"

I nodded in my agreement before I headed off to my rooms. I smiled to myself as I thought about the new job I would start within the next couple of days.

**Please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is from Anna's point of view:**

I sighed as I walked into my rooms after my first day of teaching. I enjoyed teaching but I also felt exhausted. After toeing off my shoes, I rubbed my aching feet. Listening for my daughter, I heard her play with Severus in her room. Her voice chatted away while he answered her in calm tones. I smiled at the sound; he was perfect with her.

When Minerva first told me about Severus working with Karina I was a little apprehensive. I remember hearing stories about how he was before and during the war. The man I knew, or heard rumors about, wasn't the man I met. He wasn't an awful man who tried to terrorize others, and was gentle and kind with Karina. I had to admit he was quiet and shut off, but I felt that I could become friends with him.

I quickly showered, releasing the tension I had after standing all day. I mentally went through the things I'd need to do in order to be ready to teach the next day, what I'd do to change my plans with my new groups. After I showered, I pulled on sweats and a t-shirt that reminded me of home, clothes that felt normal.

As I walked into Karina's room I had to stop myself from laughing at the site I saw. Severus sat in one of her child's sized chairs, clearly too small for him, as they pretended to have tea. He held a pink tea cup and has his pinky stuck out. His face turned slightly red. It was enduring.

"Hi, Mummy," Karina said. "We were just having tea."

"Were you now?" I asked, and Karina nodded. "You have about an hour to play before we go to dinner, all right."

"Oh good," she said. "Will my Sev-us friend come with us?"

"I don't know," I said. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Sev-us, will you come and eat with us in the magic room?" she asked Severus seriously, and I smiled at her.

"I do not think I could make it tonight," Severus said, and her face fell. "Maybe someday I can make it."

"Good," she said. "Will you play with me until it's time to go to the magic room?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Would you mind watching her for about an hour so I can do some grading?" I asked Severus, thinking of all of the work I had to do.

"Grading on the first day you are tough," he said smirking slightly. "I would give them an assignment to work on to turn in for the next class."

"I got advice from someone who used to teach here," I said, flirting him a little before turning out the door. "Maybe he could help me fine tune my teaching skills."

When I was done grading, I stacked my graded work into neat piles and put away a few odds and ends. Walking back to my rooms, I went to my bedroom to change into my robes. I grumbled as I pulled on the hot material, wishing I could go in my Muggle clothes. I was hoping that Minerva would allow me wear Muggle clothing; it'd be good for the children to be reminded of what I really was. After putting on flats, I turned to leave my room.

"You need to put on your jacket, Karina," Severus said, his voice coming from the living room.

"Why, Sev-us?" Karina asked.

"Because the castle can get cold at night," Severus replied.

I smiled when I stepped into the living room Severus was helping Karina with her jacket.

"Sev-us, please go to dinner with us," Karina asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"I'll miss you," Karina said, tears filling her eyes.

"You'll see me tomorrow." Severus looked surprised when tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come now, Karina. I'll be here to eat breakfast and lunch with you."

"Promise, Sev-us?"

"I promise." Severus gave her a soft smile

_There is something handsome about him when he smiles,_ I thought, surprising myself. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"Karina, we need to get going. Severus is busy tonight," I said, walking over to my daughter.

"Okay, Mummy," Karina said in a sad voice. "I need to give Sev-us a goodbye hug."

She hugged Severus tightly, and he slowly put his arms around her as if he didn't know how to accept a hug.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Severus said, quickly pulling away from Karina.

"Good night, Severus," I said.

"Bye, Sev-us," Karina yelled.

"Good night," Severus replied as he left the rooms.

Karina and I ate dinner in the Great Hall. Karina sat on Minerva's lap, talking the whole time. I barely paid attention as I ate.

An hour and a half later, I brushed my hair out, pulled on some pajamas, and crawled into bed. I pulled my sheets and blankets over me but it didn't bring me any warmth. The nights were the hardest part for me still since Alex left us. I always missed having his arms around me. He had always teased me about trying to steal his warmth.

I felt stupid because it had been years, _years_ since he had passed away and here I was still missing him as if he had just left yesterday. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the tears fill my eyes as I imagined him here with me while he held me in his arms. It was the only way I could fall asleep anymore. The next morning I woke up still feeling tired, but I made myself get up and shower before putting on my wizarding robes. I went out to the living area to find Severus sitting reading the paper. The previous day I had given him the password to the rooms to make it easier especially since he would be coming over every day.

"Morning," I said, smiling at him.

"Morning." He nodded at me.

"You're here early," I said.

"Thought maybe she'd be up and you could use extra help so you wouldn't be late for class," he said.

"She should be up soon. Did you eat breakfast?"

"I haven't," he admitted.

I quickly ordered breakfast, too nervous to go to the Great Hall (even though it was my second day), and looked over my notes for teaching that day while waiting for breakfast. I would have first, third, and fifth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor groups today which I didn't think would be too tough. Breakfast came; Severus and I started to eat quietly before we heard the sound of little feet coming down the hall.

"Sev-us," Karina said loudly before going to sit on his lap.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched my daughter as she ate off of Severus' plate and I tried to hide my smile. She seemed to break his tough exterior.

"I'll see you two later this afternoon," I said, standing and placing my dishes on the tray.

"I'll clean everything up," Severus offered.

"Thank you, Severus." I smiled at him.

"Mummy, I'm going to make you a picture!" Karina declared.

"Oh, that would be nice." I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

After teaching, I went straight to my office to finish my grading of my assessment on my students' knowledge of Muggle life.

_Muggles often need help doing the basic chores. They are unable to do dishes, do laundry, or clean their houses without the aid of magical help. This makes them less than wizards. _

_What that the-_ I thought. _Maybe I should show people how I clean. _

After an hour (and better papers than the one of my ignorant student), I went to my rooms.

"Mummy!" Karina said, smiling and got up and gave me a hug. "I want to show you the picture I made for you."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. On her bed was a picture.

"Here it is, Mummy!" She handed me it.

There were two stick figures, which I assumed as my daughter and myself, surrounded by flowers. The flowers' stems were wiggling.

"Sev-us made the flowers move for me, Mummy!" she said.

"Did you tell him thank you?" I asked, smiling at the picture.

"Yes, Mummy," she said, smiling at me.

"Good." I kissed her cheeks. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then go wash your hands, and I'll go put your picture up."

"Okay, Mummy!" She ran off.

I walked into the living room where Severus stood.

"Thank you for the picture," I said.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. "I don't know if you've seen it before, but Karina showed signs of magic today."

"I've seen it before," I said, "and it's part of the reason I took the job. I'd her to know about her magical heritage since her father …. since her father can't be here."

"Of course." He nodded. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I told him, watching him walk out the door.

The week progressed and I fell into a routine. I enjoyed sharing my knowledge of Muggles and sharing my first hand experience with the students. It seemed that having my experience made if more real for some of the students, like they had a face to put with how Muggles lived. There were several students, however, I got the feeling that they weren't crazy about being in my class or that Hogwarts was now making students take at least Muggle Studies for at least one year.

On Saturday I was glad to get a little more sleep before my daughter woke me so we could have breakfast. Together we walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

After breakfast I took Karina outside to enjoy the sunny day (perhaps one of the last sunny days before it became cold) to help her burn off some energy. We held hands as we walked towards the pond where we found ducks that entertained Karina for some time. At lunch time, we walked back towards the castle for lunch but before we got to the Great Hall, but Karina came up with an idea about eating somewhere else.

"Can we have lunch with Sev-us?" she asked looking up at me with big eyes.

"I don't know, sweetheart," I said, hesitating.

"Please, Mummy," she said, tugging at the sleeve of my robe. "He's my friend and I want to have lunch with him."

"I guess we can ask," I said, sighing knowing that she wouldn't let up.

As we walked I thought about how quickly Karina seemed to be attached to Severus. I hoped that he felt the same and that he wouldn't mind an unexpected visit. We knocked on the door to his rooms when we reached them and I could feel Karina's excitement as we waited for her 'friend'. The door soon opened to reveal Severus wearing, much to my surprise Muggle clothing. I quickly tore my eyes from his lean, muscular body to look up at his face.

"Sev-us," Karina said throwing herself at his legs. "We want to have lunch with you!"

"Do you now?" he said dryly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It was her idea," I admitted.

"I guess I can't say no to her then," Severus said, ushering us into his rooms.

The living room was decorated with dark colors and had several chairs and a couch all seated looking at the fireplace in the room. Karina and I sat down on the couch while Severus ordered food from a house elf before sitting in a chair next to the couch. Much to my surprise Karina slid off of the couch the moment Severus sat and got up on his lap. Lunch came quickly and Karina continued to sit on Severus' lap and talk up a storm as usual.

"Sev-us?" Karina asked, her eyebrows knotted together after we finished our meal.

"Yes," he said quietly looking at her.

"Where did you get that," she said her hand touching his neck where there were two puncture wounds.

I felt my face flush as I feared his reaction. I had heard about the attack that Severus had during the final battle and that nearly killed him.

"Karina, that isn't an appropriate question to ask," I said trying to quiet my daughter.

"No it's okay," Severus said. "I don't mind. I got bit by a snake a few years ago and got sick."

"Oh, no, Sev-us," she said, looking up at him with her big eyes before whispering. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes," he admitted.

She then leaned up and kissed his throat.

"It's all better now," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

After that Karina talked up a storm again about normal child things before she fell asleep. Severus took her into the spare room with a bed in it where she could sleep. I stood up near the fireplace until he came back.

"I'm sorry about her asking you that," I said as he came to stand beside me.

"It's no problem," he said. "She … she doesn't bother me like others do."

"I've noticed that," I said honestly. "She is quite fond of you, Severus."

"She is the one person that doesn't judge me for my past," he said.

"I'm sorry if I ever came off as being judgmental," I said, thinking about our first meeting and fears I had about him watching my daughter.

"It's no problem," he said, looking into my eyes. "You trust me now, which is more than I can say for most."

I looked into his dark eyes getting lost in them before sitting into one of the chairs while Severus sat across from me.

"Are classes going well?" he asked me as if he wanted to start conversation.

"They are yes," I said. "I enjoy teaching them. It seems students like learning about Muggles from someone who has actual firsthand experience being one."

"Are any of the students giving you trouble," he asked me.

"No," I said, "but I'm sure some of them could."

"They could," he said in agreement. "Be careful."

"I will," I said, smiling at him. "I'm sure it will not be as bad as it was during the war though."

"That maybe true," he said. "That may be true."

For the next hour we talked about little things as we got to know each other. We both loved to read, and I was pleasantly surprised to find out he'd read many of my favorites.

"I'll have to lend you some," I said eagerly, leaning forward. "I'm sure you'll enjoy 'Pride and Prejudice'."

"I'm sure I will." He took a sip of tea. "Have you read any Wizarding books?"

"I can't say I have," I admitted. "My late husband wasn't much of a reader, so he didn't introduce any to me."

"Follow me." Severus stood, and copied him, walking faster to keep up with his long strides.

In another spare room, he had three walls lined with bookshelves filled with books.

"Oh, you have so many books," I said walking over to read the titles on the opposite walls.

"You're welcome to check them out anytime," Severus said, stepping up to me, and pulled a book off the shelf. "I believe Karina would enjoy this one."

The title read 'Beadle the Bard'.

"Thank you, Severus." I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." He gave me a small smile back.

I looked for twenty minutes, finding a few books. I put them near Severus' door so I'd remember to bring them. I picked up one, and curled up in a seat to read, immersing myself in the story.

After an hour of reading, Karina came out her hair tousled with sleep. As much as I loved spending time with my daughter, I enjoyed talking with Severus. I often didn't get to spend time with other adults talking since I had my daughter and Alex had passed. Severus was an interesting man. There was something about him that fascinated me. I sighed knowing we had to get back to our rooms especially since I had some grading and planning to do.

"We had better get back to our rooms, sweetie," I said scooping her up in my arms.

"Okay, Mummy," she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for lunch, Severus," I said.

"No problem," he said, looking into my eyes and holding me there.

"I'll see you on Monday?" I asked, breaking eye contact after a couple of moments.

"Yes," he said as he walked us to the door.

As I walked back to our rooms I thought of how much I didn't know about Severus and how much I wanted to get to know the man now. I hadn't wanted to get to know a man since I'd met Alex, and I didn't know how to feel about it either.

**Please tell me what you thin and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Severus' point of view:**

I watched Anna carrying Karina who was dozing on her shoulder. I continued to stare even after they had turned down the corridor. I didn't know why I did it. Eventually, I shut the door and returned to my seat. I looked into the fire as I thought about the previous days and week's events. I had developed a deep connection with Karina, and it felt as though she were my own child.

I loved taking care of her every day, making sure she ate healthy, helping her learn (even though she often asked many questions), and I even loved playing with her. These fatherly feelings weren't something I expected to feel ever in my life. I enjoyed them though; I felt like I was getting to live a life I hadn't expected for myself.

I thought of where she had kissed me; obviously the bond was there for her too. I smiled at the thought. It was nice to be close to someone, even if it was a child.

Then there was Anna. I didn't know what to think of her. She was attractive, I couldn't deny it. As a man, I was bound to notice. She also captured my attention tonight with our conversations. We had many things in common, and like with Karina, I felt completely comfortable being myself around her.

I went to bed as the fired died out. Hours later, I woke up, a deep headache ran through my head and the left side of my neck. I clutched the sheets in my fist and curled up in a ball as the pain throbbed.

I gritted my teeth wishing there was something I could do for the pain, but nothing I tried had working to get rid of the pain completely. I used my wand to get extinguish the light in the room which helped a little. I curled up further and tried to fall asleep. I slept on and off for a couple of hours until the pain went down to a dull throb.

I decided to order some tea and soup from the house elves. If I tried to chew on anything, the pain would flair up for hours, making me miss out on work tomorrow. I almost stopped in my tracks. I realized I would miss working with the little imp if I were sick. I shook my head and ignored my feelings as I ordered my dinner, giving the house elves strict instruction to not apparate into my rooms, as the loud noise would make my symptoms worse.

I ate quietly, and I heard the door opened and I looked up in surprise. Anna was standing there looking at me shyly.

"One of the house elves told me you were sick," she whispered softly. "Can I come in?"

I nodded, and she entered the door, closing the door behind her slowly.

"I brought you an ice pack," she said quietly. "I used to get migraines when I was younger, and I thought this may help."

She sat next to me and held out the ice pack. I looked at her blankly unsure of what to do with it.

"Here," she said, putting it on the side of my face. "You'll have to hold it there."

I put my hand on top of hers, the cold helped but I couldn't concentrate on that. I focused on how my hand felt. It was small and warm, and I wanted to hold onto hand forever. I wasn't sure what'd happened if I didn't. After a few moments she moved her hand away, I frowned I almost wished she hadn't. I looked at her eyes but briefly, looked away as I held the ice pack. The pain went down further.

"Is it working?" she asked, and I nodded. "Good, you can keep that one then. I have a fridge in my room that I keep it in when I'm not using it although I am sure you can just refreeze it with magic."

"Thank you," I whispered.  
"You're welcome, Severus," she said, smiling at me. "Will you be alright to work tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said, my voice sounded gruff. "It usually only lasts a day and will be gone by morning."

"Good," she said. "I know a little girl that would be upset if she didn't get to see her Severus."

I smiled at the thought.

"I'll let you get some more rest," Anna said.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me, and I felt a warm feeling spread across my chest as I watched her leave.

I used the ice pack on and off throughout the day before going to bed. Just as I said, my headache was gone before morning, much to my relief. I needed to get to work with Karina.

The next morning, I went to Anna and Karina's rooms at my usual time. I woke Karina up for breakfast and sat her on my lap to eat together. Mornings were the one time when she was quiet. Anna came out and said goodbye to Karina and me.

"I'm going to take her to my rooms while she sleeps this afternoon," I told Anna before she left. "There are some potions I've agreed in making and I have a small lab set up there."

"All right," Anna said. "Just make sure to bring my daughter back.

Karina and I went by our usual routine for the day, but we ate lunch in my rooms so I could put her down for her nap right after we were finished. As soon as she was asleep, I went into my lab. I prepped to make several cough, flu, and cold potions that the school would need. About this time of year, students would start to become sick, so Poppy asked me to make some for her.

Half way through making the potions, I took a quick break and ordered tea. After using the lavatory, I went back into my lab to see Karina standing on her toes trying to reach up to touch one of the cauldrons. For a moment, I stood in surprise. Why hadn't I warded this room to alert me if she was to go into the room? Why hadn't I thought to tell her about potions safety?

"Karina what are you doing in here," I asked in a loud stern voice.

Karina looked at me in shock before looking down at her feet.

"You should not be in here," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Sev-us," she said as her little shoulders started to shake.

I opened and closed my mouth. She was crying. I didn't mean to make her cry. When I taught, I found some sick, twisted pleasure when I made my students cry. Now I felt guilt and shame as I watched this little girl cry. Without thinking, I stepped up to her, knelt, and pulled her into my arms.

"Karina," I said, pulling away and tilting her chin up. "I am sorry I made you cry. There are some things in here that if you touched them they can hurt you and I was scared that you were about to do that."

"I'm sorry," she said as several large crocodile tears slide down her face.

"It's all right just please don't come in here without me here," I said. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Okay, Sev-us," she said, hugging me again.

I hugged her back and sighed.

"Do we have to tell, Mummy?" she asked, her voice muffled in my robes.

"No." I touched her curly hair as I stood up.

"Thank you, Sev-us," she said.

"Welcome," I muttered. "Would you like to help me with my potions?"

The little girl nodded. "Why are we making potions?"

"They are going to help make people feel better when they sick," I told her, setting her down on a stool.

"Like from sneezing?" she asked.

"Yes, and coughing and throwing up." I picked up my knife to cut up witch hazel.

"I threw up one time. It was awful," she said seriously.

"I can imagine."

"And you were sick when the yucky snake bite you." Karina smiled up at me.

"This is true."

"But you got better because you were supposed to take care of me."

I didn't know what to say. I swallowed as I focused on chopping meticulously.

"What are you cutting up?" she asked.

"Witch hazel."

"Why?"

"It helps clean up your nose." I put some pieces in the cauldron.

"Oh, I have to tell Mummy. Is it slimy?"

"No. It's dry. Feel." I held up a piece.

She touched it with her tiny fingers. "Oh, why is it dry, Sev-us?"

"Just because."

"Did God make it that way?"

"I suppose." I put the rest of the cut up hazel into the cauldron and grabbed some ground up newts.

We continued with the potions, her asking me many questions. I even let her stir while I held her and guided her hand. When we were finished, I taught her how to clean and put away the potions tools.

"I have so much fun, Sev-us," Karina said as we walked back to Anna and Karina's rooms.

"You did a good job being safe today," I told her as I held her hand. "Do you remember my safety rules?"

"Yes. Never go in without my Sev-us!" she claimed.

"And?" I prompted.

"Always watch what you're doing." She grinned at me. "Is that right, Sev-us?"

"Good girl."

"When I'm as old as you, will I still have to make potions without you?" she asked, scrunching up her face.

I laughed. "Yes. I'll make sure you know everything so you can do it yourself."

"Wow. I'll be just as smart as you, Sev-us!"

"You already are."

"I can't wait to tell Mummy. Do think she'll be proud of me?"

"I'm sure she will."

"May I help you make a potion tomorrow?" she asked as I muttered the password to her rooms.

"I'm sure I can think of something for us to make."

"Hey, do doctors need our help, Sev-us?"

"No, just Madame Pomfrey, okay?"  
"Oh, man!"

"But maybe one day you can grow up to help doctors by making potions."

"Oh, wow. I'd be a big girl to help them, Sev-us!"

"Yes you would."

She giggled while we played until Anna came home. I left them to go to my rooms since they were going to eat in the Great Hall. Reflecting on my day teaching Karina about potions, I had confidence that she'd do well in the subject when it was time for her to start school. Pride rose in my chest at the thought that I would teach all she'd need to know.

That night I went to sleep early, but I was woken by a clearly upset Minerva knocking at my door.

"What is it?" I asked glaring down at her.

"Karina is sick and asking for you," she said.

"Let me change."

I flew to my room and quickly put on the first robes I found, and I returned to the door.

"Lead the way," I said following her.

**Kind of a cliffhanger and please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is from Anna's point of view:**

I sat grading papers. I felt like I had been sitting here for hours, and there seemed to be no end in sight. Rubbing my hand against my forehead, I tried to will away the headache that I knew was coming on. Some wizarding students were so ignorant of the Muggle, and world it showed through their work. I put down my pen (I refused to work with a quill and ink) and stretched my back, earning a crack. I had a feeling it would be a long night.

"Mummy," I heard a little voice come from down the hall along with crying.

I stood quickly going to Karina; it wasn't often that she woke up crying in the middle of the night. I came into her bedroom to find Karina pale and crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, kneeling down on the bed next to her.

"My body hurts," she said, crying holding out her arms to me. "Mummy."

"I'm here sweetie," I said. I took her into my arms and stood.

She felt burning up and I quickly made over to the light carrying her in my arms. I gasped as I took a look at her. She had a greenish look to her and there red dots covering her body.

"Come on sweetie. I'm taking you up to get you some medicine."

I walked swiftly towards the hospital wing not even bothering to put on my shoes. I had an idea what was wrong with her but I prayed that I was wrong. I knocked on Poppy's door hoping that she would answer quickly. I waited for several long moments before knocking gain.

"Anna?" Poppy asked. She wore her night dress and her eyes widened.

"She woke up sick," I explained.

Poppy looked at Karina, her mouth formed into a hard line.

"Follow me."

I followed her to a bed at the end of a row. I sat on the bed holding Karina in arms. She clung to me and I pushed back her hair off of her sweaty forehead. Poppy did a scan with her wand, and I saw her swallow before she wrote down information on a chart.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" I asked, fearing the worse.

"I maybe wrong … " she said. "I want someone to double check her prognosis. I'm going to call Minerva."

Poppy left in such a hurry I was surprised. This couldn't be good at all. I rocked Karina as she started to whimper again. I hoped she'd fall asleep soon so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. I felt so scared. If my intuition was correct, I knew I would have to deal with the possibility of the unthinkable happening. I brushed a few of my tears away the thought. I would be brave for my girl.

Again time seemed to go by so slowly before Poppy returned with Minerva following behind her. Minerva did a similar scan and shared a look with Poppy.

"Mummy, where is Sev-us?" Karina's week voice called out.

"He's sleeping sweetie," I said gently to her.

"I want Sev-us." Karina started to cry and my heart broke for her.

"I'll go get him," Minerva said, she left the room quickly.

"What's going on with my daughter?" I cradled her closer to my body trying to push away my fear.

"She has dragon pox, Anna."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. My worst fears had been realized. Tears filled my eyes despite my best attempts to push them away.

"What are we going to do Poppy?" I opened my eyes to take in her worried face as my tears leaked down my face.

"There are remedies," she explained. "Severus will have to make some potions for her which will make her stronger to fight the illness."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"A couple of weeks to see if the potions will work," she said. "If they don't work we'll know to expect the worse."

I nodded and looked down at my little girl, my baby. I prayed that she would survive. I had my husband and best friend torn away from me. I wouldn't let the same happen to her, not if I could help it. The doors threw opened, and Severus came rushing into the room with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping up to me.

"Sev-us?" Karina said in a still week voice.

He held his arms out to her, and I gladly gave her up to him. I knew that he had a calming presence on her. She needed that while she was sick. He stood quickly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked again, his hard eyes went to Poppy.

For a brief moment I saw that man who was the death eater. This time, though, he wasn't determined to hurt others one someone else's orders. He was firm on helping my daughter get better.

"It's dragon pox, Severus," Poppy said.

"Has she had the first dose?" he asked quickly.

"I have yet to give it to her," Poppy explained. "I was giving Anna information on the illness and the treatment."

"I'll give it to her."

Poppy nodded and quickly went into her storage room.

"What's the first dose for?" I asked from the bed.

"To help with the fever," Severus explained.

His eyes held mine, and I saw he felt the same thing I did; fear. I nodded as I watched Poppy return from her storage room. Severus took the vial from her quickly.

"Karina, you need to open your mouth to take your medicine," Severus said to the barely awake girl in his arms.

"I'm so tired," she complained.

"I know," he said, looking at her with tenderness. "I promise you will be able to sleep after this."

She opened her mouth a little so that Severus was able to pour the medicine into her mouth. Half way through drinking it she started to cough. Severus quickly moved to the bed, sat down the potion bottle, and sat Katrina up. She finished coughing and took the potion back in his hand and brought it to her mouth.

"I don't like the taste of it," Karina argued.

"You must drink it," Severus said sternly.

Karina didn't argue back as Severus brought the bottle to her lips and she finished the bottle.

"Good girl," Severus said. "You can rest now."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"I will."

"Mummy too?" Katrina looked for me.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," I said.

I moved closer to Severus and put my head on her forehead for comfort.

"You can sleep now," I said, kissing her head. "Sleep now."

Karina turned her body into Severus's chest and fell asleep.

"Thank you, Severus," I said, watching my daughter sleep in his arms.

"No problem," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of her face.

We sat in silence before Minerva broke it. "I will be canceling your classes, Anna, until we know something more."

"Thank you, Minerva," I said, giving her a watery smile.

"I shall check on you tomorrow."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Get better, my dear." Minerva kissed Karina's head before turning away. As she walked away she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Anna I'd like to keep her for the night here," Poppy said. "Tomorrow if she is stable you can take her back to your rooms. Severus knows enough to stay with her as she rests."

I nodded, I felt too tired to argue. I looked down at my little girl. Despair ran through me. I couldn't face it if she left me. I couldn't face losing another person I loved more than anything, not again.

"Will she be okay, Severus?" I whispered.

"She should be," he said. "Dragon pox doesn't kill many people since a cure has been found."

"I've heard stories though … of how dangerous it is to children"

"Those stories rarely happen though," he said. "You also got her help quickly which will make a difference."

I nodded feeling slightly better about the situation at hand.

"Thank you for coming, Severus," I said. "I can see why my daughter loves you."

He briefly looked at my face but didn't say anything. He then turned his body to place her under the covers. I moved so I could sit on the other side of the bed to watch over Karina. Severus took the chair opposite me and silence fell over us. As I watched my sleeping girl, I wished Alex was here. He would know what to say and do to comfort me. I hated him not being here with me.

Karina did not wake until late in the morning. We managed to get move her back to our rooms where she would be more comfortable. I still felt worried or her. She was so week and fragile looking. She hung limply in Severus' arms as he carried her to her bed. She was unusually quiet too, something that was a blessing usually was now a curse. Running my eyes, I forced myself to continue walking. I hadn't slept; I'd been too worried.

I watched Severus push back her hair tenderly after he placed her in her bed. This caused my heart to warm greatly. He loved her so much I couldn't help but smile. We were lucky to have him in our life. Her eyes fluttered open as he sat on her bed to give her another potion. Karina drank the potion without complaint.

"You can go back to sleep, Karina," Severus said in his deep voice.

"Okay, Daddy," Karina whispered back.

She held his hand while she drifted off.

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews! **

The little girl lay down in her bed after I gave her a potion to keep the dragon pox from getting worse. I was glad that we had gotten to her illness in time.

"You can go back to sleep now Karina," I told her.

I knew she was exhausted from all that her body had been through. Sleep would help her heal further.

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Daddy_

I had never thought I would have a child call me that. A mix of emotions ran through me. She was a precious child, and she saw me as her daddy. _Her daddy._ Someone who'd take care of her, protect, and play with her. She felt safe with me, and she was connected to me.

I also felt terrified. I wasn't qualified to be a father. With the exception of Karina, I hated being around children. My own father wasn't a good example of how a parent should raise a child. How could I know what to do with her since I didn't have any experience with small children? I had dealt with teenagers before but that was out of obligation. I never enjoyed teaching, and I could never connect with my students the way other teachers did.

I watched her sleeping face and I knew I must have been doing something right for her to call me Daddy.

I looked at Anna. What did she think of me being called daddy by her daughter when I wasn't her daughter's father? Would she think it an insult to her late husband's memory? Her opinion mattered to me quite a bit. I had considered her one of my few friends. A tender smile crossed her face as I searched her eyes. I felt relief sweep through me. She wasn't mad then.

I looked back to Karina's sleeping form. I brushed some hair out of her face before I kissed her forehead gently. I stood to let her rest, fallowing Anna into the living area where she turned towards me.

"Thank you, Severus." I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to watch over her for the next couple of hours. You should get some rest."

"Will you send a house elf if she becomes worse?"

"You know I will, and I'm sure she'll ask for you again."

I nodded at her before leaving the rooms. Once back in my own room, I discarded my robes, fell on my bed, falling asleep even before I could pull the blankets around me. Hours later, I woke up feeling refreshed but disoriented. Looking at the time, I was startled to see twelve hours had gone by.

I showered and dressed in fifteen minutes. My long legs led me to Anna's room, and I let myself in. I heard sound from Karina's bedroom and my feet carried me to the room. Relief spread through me as I saw Anna reading to Karina. Karina sat up against the head bored and leaned into her mother's side. I smiled to myself at the sight. Anna and Karina looked at me. Karina gave me a week smile as she saw me.

"I just took my medicine like a good girl," the little girl eagerly told me.

"Good," I told her, and she gave me another week smile.

"Will you come listen to the story?"

I nodded and moved to sit in a rocking chair in the corner of her room to listen.

"No sit by me," she said, and her mother cleared her throat. "Please, Sev-us."

I sighed and moved to her side on her bed. She leaned against me and took my hand.

"It's the bestest part," she whispered.

Anna continued to read as we listened. By the end of the book, Karina fell asleep against my shoulder, her hand going limp in mine. Anna stood, putting the book onto her book shelf along with her many other books. I laid Karina and pulling the covers over her. I looked to Anna who was covering up a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," I said, and guilt ran over me as I realized how long I had been gone.

_She must be exhausted, _I thought.

"I could use some sleep," she agreed.

"Has she had any more medicine while I was sleep?"

"Right after you left, Poppy came by with a dose. She said she would return sometime today with another."

I nodded standing to move to the arm chair beside the bed. I was surprised when Anna intercepted me before I sat and enveloped me in a hug. I stood motionless for a moment. The only hugs I got (which were rare and far in between) were from Minerva, and those rare hugs were usual motherly ones. This one was from a friend. I hugged her back and awkwardly patted her back before she pulled away.

"Thank you so much, Severus," she said, her eyes shining with tears. "You mean so much to us. I'm so glad that I have someone to help me with her."

"You're welcome."

My mouth had gone dry by her actions and words. Never in my life had I met two people who I felt really cared for me. I watched her walk away before slowly lowering myself into a chair. I sat by Karina's side for hours reading a book that I had brought with me. After nearly five hours, I heard Karina's whimpering from the bed. I immediately put my book down and sat on her bed.

I put my hand on her forehead. She still felt extremely warm. She whimpered again in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she said for the second time.

For the second time, a wave of emotion ran through me.

"Hold me, Daddy," she pleaded.

I lifted her up, picked up one of her throw blankets, and moved to her rocking chair. I placed her head on my shoulder as I sat, and I slowly rocked up back and forth. Karina clung to the front of my shirt.

"I'm glad you are my Daddy," she whispered.

"I am too," I whispered back.

She gave me a hug before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. I looked up at the door way to Anna standing there. This time, she had a sad smile on her face. I wondered what she was thinking.

"The house elves brought tea in the living room," Anna whispered.

I nodded at her before she left. Karina fell deeper into her sleep. I moved her back to her bed, and went out to the living room where a cup of tea waited for me. I realized then that Anna knew how I liked to take my tea. This was something, not even Lily, had bothered to remember. I mumbled my thanks to her as I sat in an arm chair. I watched Anna as she sipped from her steaming cup. I could tell that something bothered her.

"Anna?" Her eyes met mine and I gathered my thoughts. "Are you bothered by Karina calling me 'Daddy'?"

She sighed and put her cup on the coffee table.

"Honestly? I'm happy and sad. I'm so glad you are here for us, Severus. Like I said before … it's just sometimes I wished my husband were here. I miss him terribly sometimes."

"I'm not trying to replace him," I stated.

"I know," Anna replied, she gave me a warm smile. "You are her father in your own away."

I avoided her gaze as I took a drink of tea. This conversation was strange for me.

I felt her place her hand on top of my right. Her fingers curled around my hand causing a strange tingling sensation to shoot up my arm.

"Are you alright with it, Severus?"

I looked into her eyes and they held my stare.

"I am," I started, and I cleared my throat. I had a hard time opening up to people ever since Lily. "I care for your daughter very much."

"I can see that." Anna gave my hand a squeeze.

I turned my palm over and curled my fingers around her hand. I held her hand for a moment before Anna pulled her hand away to pick up her cup. My hand felt strangely cold.

Over the following weeks, Karina continued to get better. She was able to stay up for longer periods of time, her apatite returned, and her nonstop chatter returned. She was still a little week, and she took naps for longer periods of time.

During the time Karina recovered, I found myself spending all of my time in Karina and Anna's rooms. Anna and I would end up talking after Karina went to sleep and she was finished with her teaching duties. She and I talked about everything, even a few short conversations on the war.

Even though I enjoyed my discussions with her, I felt a little apprehensive with our friendship growing closer. I cared for her, and I felt as though I was starting to care for her in a romantic light. I didn't know what to think.

I was scared that she wasn't interested in me, like Lily was. I didn't want to spend years of not enjoying our friendship because of unrequited love. On the other hand, I felt like these emerging feelings were different than the ones I had for Lily. They felt deeper, and I knew Anna cared deeply for me too, even if it was just a friend. I also knew that I wouldn't make the same mistakes with our relationship that I did with Lily.

One night as I was leaving her rooms, I felt Anna's hand fall on my forearm. I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like she was debating something before she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I felt my skin tingle where her lips touched it. I wondered if the tingling would be more intense if she kissed my lips. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered.

"Good night," I said softly.

My head felt cloudy as I walked back to my rooms.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter:**

_I held a dark haired baby to my chest as I watched my blonde haired daughter play on the floor. Karina smiled at me and said something. She stood, skipped over to kiss her brother's cheek, and skipped off to her room. _

_The baby in my arms started squirming. His face scrunched up and turned red right before he started crying. I started to rock my arms back and forth to sooth him. Anna walked in, carrying an identical baby._

"_Are you being fussy for Daddy?" Anna asked the crying baby._

Daddy? _I thought._

"_He's hungry." I felt myself smile up at her._

_Anna leaned down to kiss me before we carefully switched babies._

"_Don't take too long. I would like to spend sometimes with my wife," I said as she walked towards the babies' nursery._

"_I won't, Dear," she said, winking at me over her shoulder._

_Wife. _My _wife._

I woke up covered in sweat. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I dreamed of her … again. They usually were romantic in nature, but this time it was of our future children, not that it would exist in reality. Anna was a good friend, the closest friend I had ever had. I'm sure she didn't see me other than the man who took care of her daughter. There was no way she cared for me, and if she didn't it was only as a casual friend.

I groaned when I looked at the time. I'd like three or four more hours of sleep, and I doubted I would be able to get back to sleep now. I sighed as I got up to get ready for the day.

Even though the term was over, I agreed to watch Karina. Anna needed some time to get caught up on grades, but I wasn't sure who I wanted to see more, Anna or Karina. Today Karina and I were going shopping in Hogsmeade to get supplies for Christmas; I had agreed to help Karina get a gift for her mother. After showering, eating breakfast, and getting ready for the day, I walked to Karina and Anna's rooms. I opened the door to their rooms, where I was greeted enthusiastically.

"Sev-us Daddy!" Karina hugged my legs tightly. "Are we really going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes, we are. When we are there, I expect you to stay by my side the whole time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Karina nodded her head.

"Let's tell your mother we're leaving then."

Karina and I went into Anna's office to find her grading a large stack of papers. I swallowed when I remembered my dream. I clenched my teeth as my confused feelings. I wanted her, but I knew I couldn't survive being hurt by a woman again, so I pushed my feelings aside. She smiled as we stepped into the room. Her eyes danced with happiness. Despite trying to push my feelings aside, I ached for her.

"Sev-us Daddy and I are going to Hogsmeade now Mummy. And … and we're going shopping, Mummy, and we're going to get you a surprise for Christmas, but I'm not supposed to tell you, Mummy," Karin said in one breath.

Anna's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her laughter. I shook my head at the girl.

"We should take a few hours at the most," I said.

"I'll see you when you get back." Anna smiled warmly at me.

I nodded at her while taking Karina's hand. I put a warm cloak around Karina before we walked to Hogsmeade.

"Is there a candy shop, Daddy?" Karina asked me.

"Yes," I replied, dryly.

"Can we go there, Daddy?"

"If you're good and stay with me the whole time."

"Okay, Daddy. Sev-us Daddy, what will we buy Mummy?"

"We'll have to look for something special."

"What about a picture of me and you. That's special!"

"Maybe, but you can't tell her what we got. It has to be a surprise when she opens it on Christmas morning," I told her in my sternest voice.

"Okay, Daddy. Look, Daddy! I see the candy shop!"

"I know." I sighed. _It's going to be a long trip _I thought. "This way, and don't let go of my hand."

"Okay, Sev-us Daddy."

I lead her into one of the little shops with various knick knacks that woman like. Karina led me to an area where they had flower pots and picture frames that children could draw on, and when completed the drawings would move. Karina decided on a picture frame so she could put a picture of us in there.

As we neared the counter to pay, the jewelry counter caught my eye. I approached cautiously, my eyes scanning the jewelry. My eyes rested on a locket with a rose on the front of it.

"Do you need any help, Sir?" a lady behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to see that locket," I said in a snap decision.

"Certainly, Sir."

The sales women pulled it out and held it out so I could see it.

I wanted this for Anna, but I was scared to give it. It was just a beautiful as she was, but we were friends, and I didn't want to make a mistake that would cause that friendship. I didn't want a repeat of Lily. Giving jewelry was a way I could show my true feelings for her. I knew she didn't feel the same, so this gift could cause a rift between us.

None the less, wanted to give her this, though, as a sign of how much I cared and treasured her. I didn't deserve her with my tainted past. She deserved someone who would love her and be a father to Karina. I was too damaged to do either.

"Mummy would really like that," Karina piped up.

"You think so?" I asked the little girl, who nodded enthusiastically. "I'll buy it then."

"Certainly, Sir," the sales woman said.

She wrapped up the locket as well as the one Karina chose. I paid for both gifts before we left the shop. Karina begged to go to the candy shop, which was luckily devoid of students. I allowed Karina to fill up a small bag of candy that we'd share after dinner. As we were leaving the shop, Karina grabbed my hand and squealed.

"Daddy, they have kitties!" Karina shrieked.

The little girl dragged me across the street to where a young man and women were selling five kittens in a box.

"Oh, Sev-us Daddy, can we get a kitty?"

"I don't think so," I said. "I haven't talked with your mother about it."

"Daddy?" I heard the young man mutter to the woman.

When I took a closer look at the couple, I realized it was the youngest male Weasley and the Granger know-it-all. I felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't mind Karina calling me Daddy, in fact I loved it, but it was strange having my old life mix with my new one.

"Mr. Snape?" Hermione asked. I nodded in acknowledgment. Hermione turned and smiled at Karina. "Would you like to look at one, Sweetie?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione picked up a little white cat with a squashed face. It looked like a grumpy fur ball.

"Hold out your hands, sweetie," Hermione instructed.

"Like this?" Karina asked cupping her hands.

"Perfect."

The moment the kitten was placed in her hands, it started purring.

"Hi, Kitty. Are you my new friend? I love you a whole lot, just like Mummy, Daddy, and Aunt M."

"She sure does talk a lot," Hermione whispered through giggles.

"You have no idea," I said dryly.

"Is she really your …" Ron started.

"Ron, you can't ask that!" Hermione admonished.

"No, it's alright. Her mother is the new Muggle studies teacher, so I take care of her during the day," I explained.

"Daddy, can we please get the kitty. Please, Daddy," Karina asked.

"I'd have to talk to your mother." I sighed.

"Thank you, Sev-us Daddy! You might be my new Kitty if Mummy says okay."

"I can meet you at Hogwarts tomorrow night if you agree to get her," Hermione said. "Just owl me."

"I will. Thank you."

"I love you kitty," Karina whispered to the purring cat. "I'm going to miss you."

"Karina, we need to go back for dinner and put the presents in a safe place," I said.

"Alright, Daddy," Karina replied glumly. "Bye, kitty. Thank you for letting me hold the kitty."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, smiling at her.

Karina grabbed my hand and started chatting about 'her' kitty. Half way to the castle I noticed Karina walking slower and talking less. I picked up the girl, making sure I balanced her and the small packages carefully. She rested her head on my shoulder, and soon fell asleep. I swiftly walked to my room to put the presents for safe keeping, briefly leaving her on my bed.

I picked up my sleeping daughter and carried her to her room. When I laid her in the bed, she muttered 'kitty.' Just as I walked into the sitting room, Anna walked down the stairs rubbing her neck.

"Remind me why I gave such a long assignment?" she asked.

"Because you agreed not to go soft on them."

I moved passed Anna to put Karina in her bed for her nap. I returned to the living room, where Anna was pouring tea, and I sat on the couch. Anna surprised me when she sat next to me while handing me a cup.

Anna sipped her tea. "How did shopping go?"

"Fine. We did meet one of my former students who's selling kittens. I told Karina I would talk to you about getting one. I would be willing to keep it in my rooms."

"I think it would be good for her. I suppose that could help teach her responsibility. I don't have to worry about getting her many presents then."

"I suppose not," I agreed.

"Speaking of Christmas, my in-laws are visiting on Christmas Eve. Karina and I will have dinner with them that night. On Christmas though, we'd like to have breakfast and open presents with you."

"I'd enjoy that."

"We would too."

Anna rested her hand on mine. I turned my palm over, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"So, what did you buy?" she asked me, not moving her hand out of mine, and I did the same.

"You'll have to wait to see what I bought yours on Christmas day," I told her.

"Oh, come on, Severus." She pouted.

"Sorry, it's tradition."

"Oh, is that something your family did?"

"Yes," I smiled sadly. "We'd always buy each gifts in secret, much like most families. My mother and I would before … before she passed away."

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry." She cupped my cheek. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." I leaned into her touch. "You didn't know."

The cold air stung my cheek when she removed her hand.

"Hagrid's helping us get our tree tonight," Anna said. "I'd like you to join us for that as well."

"I'd be honored." I smiled. "Is it one of your traditions?"

"Yes. Karina and I do it every year."

"I'd be honored to help." Feeling bold, I took her hand again, earning a shy smile from her.

Hours later, I stood by a large tree, handing Karina red and gold ornaments.

"And this will go here," Karina exclaimed, putting a red one near the bottom.

"Where would you like to put this one?" I asked, handing her a gold ornament.

"Here, Daddy!" She put it up a little higher than the previous one. "Now you put one on, Daddy."

"Shall I put one up high?" I asked.

"Two of them!" She held up two ornaments.

"Okay." I took both from her.

"Oh, it looks so pretty, Mummy." Karina pointed to the tree.

"It sure does." Anna smiled at her, making my heart skip a beat. "Are you having fun with Daddy?"

"Oh, it's so much fun! We should do this again tomorrow."

Anna and I laughed.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anna's point of view:**

"Karina, please hold still," I said, as I tried to wrangle my daughter's unruly hair with a brush.

"Mummy, I want to go see Daddy," Karina wined.

"We can't tonight, sweetie. We're going to have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa. Won't that be fun?" I asked, knowing in truth, it wouldn't.

Alex's parents didn't approve of me, but I tolerated them because I wanted Karina to know her grandparents, and I couldn't deny that they loved her.

"Why can't Daddy come with us?" Karina asked.

_Because I doubt they'd be open to the thought of Severus being your father,_ I thought.

"He's busy tonight," I said.

"I miss him," she said.

"You'll see him tomorrow." I sighed.

I swear, lately she was more of his daughter than mine. Not that I minded, they loved each other, and I enjoyed spending time with Severus. Truth be told, I couldn't wait to see him again so he could open the gift I got him; a rare potions book that took me hours to hunt down.

_Face it,_ I thought. _You have other reasons for wanting to see him. _

A blushed filled my cheeks as I thought of the feelings that'd been growing for him. I could no longer deny that I was falling in love with him. Part of me felt so alive when I was around him. I loved being able to open up to another adult again after the agony of being alone with a young child for so long. I loved that Karina loved him too, and him her. Part of me felt sad, as if I was betraying Alex. How could I go back on my word to love him forever, but he'd left us here alone, and it was unrealistic to expect me to be single forever. I was sure that he wanted to see me happy, even if it was with another man.

Just as I finished Karina's hair, there was a knock on our doors. My little girl squealed as she ran toward the door. I sighed, preparing myself mentally for my in-laws, rather my mother-in-law

"Daddy?" Karina asked, as she opened the door.

Karina squealed as my father-in-law, David, picked up my daughter and swung her around. I smiled as she hugged his neck.

"David, put her down this instant. It's not becoming to swing a young lady around like that," my mother-in-law, Margret, snapped.

My smile faded. Her idea of a good quality time was trying to teach my daughter and me to behave as 'proper young women.

"Thank you for coming," I said, stepping forward. "May I take your coats?"

"That'd be great." David said, handing his to me.

"Certainly not. It's freezing. How you can raise a daughter in this drafty castle is beyond me," Margret said.

_It's not like you sent your son here for seven years, _I thought.

We settled on the couch to talk, and luckily, Karina played quietly with her toys and didn't bring up Severus again. I'd hate to see what Margret thought of his role in our lives. Karina opened her presents from her grandparents, which happened to be toys, much to my relief. I half expects dresses that were frilly, ugly, and something that I wouldn't dress my daughter in. When David offered to put Karina to bed after dinner, Margret brought up the one topic that I'd been dreading.

"My dear friend, Minerva, tells me that Severus Snape has been caring for Karina," she said, looking down at me from her nose.

"Yes, tea?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"No, thank you. Do you think it's wise, given his past?"

"He's great with her, Margret. Minerva wouldn't have set this up arrangement if she thought he wouldn't take care of her." I poured tea, taking deep breaths and choosing my words carefully.

"I don't like it," she said. "You must end it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Karina loves working with him, and he's become a dear friend." I looked up to meet her eyes.

They narrowed and hardened. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"He's a good man." Despite my best efforts, I turned red.

"If you think I can stand by and watch his nonsense, you've got another think coming," she said, fuming and quickly stood. "David, come we're leaving."

I stared at her with an open mouth.

"If you wish for us to see our granddaughter again, I expect you will find someone more suitable to watch her." At that moment, David entered the room tentatively. "Come, David, we're leaving."

His mouth had been hanging open, but it slammed shut as his eyes narrowed.

"No, I won't let you do this," he said in a low voice; I'd never seen him get angry before.

It was his wife's turn to look surprised.

"My son is gone, and I won't lose my granddaughter, too," he said. "I'm tired of you controlling myself and others. When you are ready to reconsider everything, you'll know where to find me."

Margret didn't say anything as she turned on her heel, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door. I winced, afraid that she'd woken Karina.

"I'm sorry, Anna," David said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know she'd go this far."

"Thank you for standing up for us," I said, touching his arm.

"It's the least I can do." David sighed. "You're Karina's mother, and you'll do what's best for her."

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas," I said, hugging him.

"You didn't, my dear." He hugged me back. "She's had that coming for a while."

We pulled away and I let a tear escape.

"You love him, don't you?" David asked.

My head snapped up in surprised. I hadn't even come to that conclusion yet.

"You're surprisingly easy to read, my dear. When you talk about him, you have the same look that you have when you talk about my son," David explained.

I bit my lip. After I lost Alex, I never imagined I could connect with someone else like I had with him. Did I really love Severus though? If so, could I go through with a relationship with him? I knew that he'd be great for Karina already, so I didn't have to worry about that, but …

"Karina's asleep," David said, breaking my train of thought. "I'll be going home now."

"Thank you for coming tonight," I said as we walked toward the door.

I received one last hug before he left. I shut the door after him and sighed. I checked on my daughter. I sat on the edge of her bed as I watched her sleep. Who was I kidding? These feelings had been here for a while now. I just didn't want to rush into anything though, and I doubted that Severus would feel the same for me. Sighing, I stood and walked into my room, my mind still full of torment. I didn't sleep well.

The next morning came too quickly, and since I hadn't fallen asleep, I woke up at the crack of dawn to my daughter yells.

"Mummy, mummy, wake up!" Karina said, jumping onto me. "It's Christmas."

My eyes cracked open to see her hair sticking up in every direction and she hugged my tight.

"All right, Karina. I'm up," I groaned.

"Can we get Sev-us Daddy?" she asked while pulling on my hand.

"We need to get dressed first," I explained. "Then we can go see him."

I quickly got my excited daughter ready before setting off toward Severus' rooms. He opened the door quickly, ducking to pick up Karina.

"Merry Christmas!" she said loudly.  
"Merry Christmas," he replied to her.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," I said.

Severus shot me dirty look, but softened as she carried Karina into the room. I stood blinking for a moment. What happened? Did I do something wrong? Karina chatted away as I walked in to the room. I moved around so I could try to catch his eye, but he refused to look at me. A loud squeal from my daughter broke my train of thoughts. I smiled as she started gibbering to a small, white cat that was cradled in her arms. I glanced at Severus as he watched Karina, and my heart warmed at the sight. His eyes held warmth that wasn't there when I met him months ago. I wanted him to look at me like that.

"Mummy, look at my kitty!" Karina shrieked.

I held out my hands to take the cat. The little kitten purred against my hand as I stroked its ear.

"You've found the most perfect cat, Severus," I said, smiling at him.

He nodded at me, giving me an unreadable look. My heart sank. Something was very, very wrong.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, turning toward my daughter.

"Snow White," Karina exclaimed after thinking for a moment. "Just like the story, Daddy."

"It's a perfect name," I said, setting the cat down on the floor.

Karina quickly found the cat toys, and Severus had to show her how to use them without hitting or scaring the poor cat. I smiled at the two. A pang of sadness ran through me. This should've been Alex playing with our daughter. Guilt ran through me suddenly. It was as if I would've been taking Severus' daughter away from him.

As they played, I noticed that he still held a cold indifference toward me. It broke my heart. We let Karina play with Snow White before having her open a few more presents. After presents, we ate a light lunch from the house elves. Soon after, Karina fell asleep. I put her onto the bed in the spare bedroom. When I came out into the living room, Severus stood by the fire with a scowl on his face. I stopped in my tracks when he gave me a thunderous look.

"I got an interesting letter early this morning," Severus said. "You don't want me to be a part of Karina's life anymore?"

**Reviews are lovely. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. From Severus' point of view: **

"I got an interesting letter today," I said, trying to keep my voice in check. "You don't want me to be a part of Karina's life anymore?"

Anna looked surprised for a moment before a thunderous look covered her face.

"Let me see the letter," she said, looking and sounding as angry as I felt.

From the pocket of my trousers, I pulled out the offensive letter and handed it to her. She scanned it quickly, her brows furrowing.

"I cannot believe that woman," she said while crumpling the paper in her hand. "I don't know who she thinks she is. Karina is my daughter, and I'll care for her how I see fit."

My eye brows rose as she threw the crumpled letter into the fire.

"Honestly, Severus." Karina folder her arms over her chest and turned toward me. "I hope you don't listen to that witch. You're a valuable part of our family, and I will not be bullied into letter you out of our lives."

"Who was that letter from?" I asked. "It wasn't marked."

"From Alex's, my late husband's mother," she said through her teeth. "We had them over for dinner last night. That woman told me that she wouldn't allow me to let you be a part of our lives, which is totally ridiculous, especially considering our strong feelings for you."

Anna's entire face turned red at her words. What could she mean?

"You mean, how strongly Karina feels for me?" I asked; I had to know.

"No, not just her," Anna said, looking into my eyes.

My brows furrowed as hope blossomed in my chest, despite my efforts to stop it. There was no way she meant it in the way that I hoped she did. Anna was young, beautiful, and could have any man she wanted. I was old, ugly, crabby, and unlovable.

All of these thoughts flew from my mind as Anna stepped closer to me.

"Karina's not the only one with strong feelings for you, Severus," Anna said her hands coming to rest on my chest. "I care for you, Severus, more than just friends."

My mouth fell open as the meaning of her words hit me. Surely she couldn't mean … My hands came up to clasp both of hers. My eyes bore into hers, and I sensed she was telling the truth. She did care for me and wanted me as something more.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered.

"I deserve you," she replied. "A man who cares for me and my daughter, something that I thought was impossible after we lost Alex. Please don't push us away."

One of her hands stayed clasped in mine while the other hand came to cup my cheek.

"You're an amazing man, Severus." Anna gave me a gentle smile as I leaned into her touch.

"You're amazing yourself."

Anna laughed as she hugged me. I allowed to be drawn into the warmth of her embrace and rested my cheek against her head. I closed my eyes as I accepted the rare human contact that I got.

"Will you allow me to court you?" I asked.

"Court me?" Anna's head shot up. "It's that a little old fashioned?"

"Yes, but I want to do this properly," I told her.

"You may court me then."

I accepted another hug from her, cradling the most precious gift in my arms.

"Oh my goodness, Severus. I want to give you your present," Anna exclaimed, pulling away from me.

_Merlin, she's beautiful,_ I thought. _And she's agreed to court me. _

"Open it, Severus," Anna said, holding up a wrapped box, and I realized that I'd been staring at her for too long.

I cleared my throat as I accepted the package. I tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid off the box. My mouth fell open when I saw the title of the book.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"It took me awhile, but I knew you appreciate it," Anna explained. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, my dear," I said, taking her hand in mine and kissed the top of it.

Not letting go of her hand, I put down my new book and reached into my pocket to pull out a black box.

_Good thing I didn't get rid of it in my anger, _I thought.

"This is for you," I told her.

Regrettably, she let go of my hand to open the box. A gasp escaped her lips when she opened it.

"Oh, Severus," she said in awe. "It's perfect."

A smile lit up her whole face because of me.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked.

I nodded as I carefully took the locket out of the case. Anna turned around and moved her voluptuous hair out of the way. I couldn't help but breathing in her sent as I placed the locket around her neck. My arms wound their way around her waist as she studied the locket with one hand while the other rested on my arm.

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you, Severus."

Anna turned in my arms, her eyes met mine. Her blazing look shot straight to my heart, and I looked down at her lips. Just as I started to lean my head down, there was a knock at the door, causing us to jump apart. Anna went toward the door to open it, and my arms were left cold and lonely. I grumbled under my breath, causing Anna to giggle. She opened the door to Minerva, who received an ice glare from me. A large amount of presents were floating in the air behind her.

"Good evening, Anna," Minerva said, hugging her. "I see that you're spending time with Severus, who is always in a cheery mood."

I rolled my eyes as Anna and I took the gifts to put them under the small tree I put in my room; no doubt they were for Karina.

"I hoped that I could eat dinner with you, then open presents with you. I had to be with the students earlier," Minerva explained as she sat on the chair closest to the fire.

I sat in the love seat, and was surprised when Anna sat next to me, putting her hand on mine. Minerva's eyebrows rose when I threaded my fingers through Anna's.

_What would happen if Minerva wasn't here?_ I thought.

An image of Anna and I intertwined blossomed in my mind, and I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. A few moments later, a beady eyed Karina came out of her room and sat on my lap. She snuggled into my chest as she woke up. I met Anna's eyes as she watched me with our daughter. The warmth in her eyes hit me like a ton of bricks. This woman really did care about me.

After Karina was fully awake, she opened a few gifts from Minerva, including some candy that we had had to keep until a later date. We'd have plenty of sweets tonight, and Karina wasn't happy. I was surprised when Minerva gave me another book along with some gloves. I thanked her before ordering our large dinner from the house elves.

We ate for an hour until we couldn't eat anymore. Everyone earned a hug from Minerva after desert. Since Karina was going to stay in my rooms for the night, I gave her a bath and put her to bed. She fell asleep on the bed with Snow White curled up together. It looked like they'd be lifelong friends.

Walking back into the living room, Anna had Christmas music playing on the wireless. She stood by the fire, and looked at me as I walked into the rooms. Her eyes held mine as my strong feelings for her pounded through my chest. These feelings I had for Lily hadn't compared in comparison to the ones I had for Anna.

"Will you dance with me, Severus?" she asked by the fire.

I nodded as I moved by her side. It had been years since I danced, but with Anna the skill returned naturally as I took her in my arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I held her close.

"Thank you for making this Christmas special, Severus," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I told her.

We gently swayed in silence, enjoying each other's company.

**I love reviews! **


End file.
